


The Moment You Smiled

by Coolbeanzed



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anal, Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbeanzed/pseuds/Coolbeanzed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg had had a thing for Nick Stokes from the first time he saw him smile. The way his eyes creased up slightly and his gentle laugh, it made his heart jump every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading - please leave me some feedback and tell me what you think of it! Enjoy :)

Greg had had a thing for Nick Stokes from the first time he saw him smile. The way his eyes creased up slightly and his gentle laugh, it made his heart jump every time.  
He went through all the usual stages, the exciting beginning, then the angst, then the time where you pray that no one finds out, then the phase where you just want it out in the open. However, over time, those feelings all faded into a gentle, yet much stronger affection, and he just grabbed every moment with the older CSI with both hands until he was forced to let go.

Nick was kind to Greg, as was the rest of the team, but he couldn't help but feel inferior. He desperately wanted to be a CSI, to make the cut, and show them all what he was made of.  
The night he passed his proficiency was the best night of his life.

It was the night that Nick Stokes really noticed him for his mind, his skills, he was impressed and he showed it. That made Greg happier than he ever thought he could feel.

They'd all finished up the champagne at the end of the shift, sat in the CSI lounge together. Gradually, one by one, they'd left. Catherine, Grissom, Sara, Warrick, all left with one last congratulatory hug, handshake or kiss to the young man, and he'd only seen that look in Nick's eyes when he turned to him after bidding Warrick goodbye. 

The older man was sitting in his chair, leaning on one arm and smiling at Greg gently. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and he cursed himself, realising he hadn't quite gotten rid of that embarrassing teenage habit.  
"What?"

"You're really happy, like really really happy, aren't you?" To other people, it would've sounded just like Nick was asking if Greg was happy with the promotion, but he knew all too well at that moment that the other man understood how much it meant to him. He nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, I am."

"Got plans for tonight?"

"No, how come?"

"Let's go celebrate." How could Greg argue with that? They left in Nick's car, Greg had walked to work that morning, his car in the workshop. He couldn't help but breathe in the scent as he climbed inside, Nick's gentle scent of fading cologne and gum.

They'd drunk too much after the first bar, considering that Nick had to drive them both home. The conversation flowed easily, it was so easy, and Nick felt as though they'd done it a million times before, although his exhilaration at just being in the older CSI's company, at having his undivided attention, didn't fade at all.

The second bar, more alcohol, too much alcohol, had turned out to be a bit slutty, and Greg got hit on by a guy, which was embarrassing, to say the least. Nick had then tried to extract wether or not Greg was gay from him, and he'd practically run away from him, panicking.

Nick had caught up to him by the time Greg was sat down in the third bar with another beer.  
"So, are you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I panicked..." Nick hadn't said anything, just squeezed his shoulder supportively.

"Let's go crash, we've drunk too much." They had to walk back to Nick's, it was closer, after all.

Greg's mind was fuzzy with the alcohol as Nick let them into his house, fumbling with the key for longer than usual. They stumbled inside, laughing at their own clumsiness, and Nick tumbled down onto the sofa, pulling Greg with him. He fell half on his co-worker, and half on the soft material, he blushed and moved off him.  
"So, did you like that guy at the bar?" Greg shook his head.

"Is there anyone you're interested in, or seeing, I'm guessing you wouldn't have told us before." Well, those were the words Nick was trying to get out, thanks to the alcohol it was a little slurred and awkward, but Greg caught the gist.

"I guess."

"Who?" Greg just sighed and let his head flop down onto the back of the couch, after a while he looked at Nick, just looked at him, and hoped he understood the look in his eyes. He didn't.

"Is he someone in the lab?"

"Someone at work, yeah."

"A csi?"

"You know who it is, Nicky." There was nothing but silence between them, but the communication going on between their eyes was more than enough.

"You know I've....I've always liked y-your coffee." And it was a simple sentence but to Greg it was the most precious thing he'd ever heard.

"And your music ain't so bad.." He shifted closer to the younger man and Greg felt his heart rate get quicker.

"No?"

"No...and I like your t-shirts. Especially that Manson one you always wear." Greg watched him get closer and eventually put one leg over him and straddle his hips.

"And I like your hair...it's still messy now, but it's cool." He fiddled with a piece of Greg's hair, he closed his eyes for a minute and just felt the other man's fingers carefully caressing his head.

"You're not so bad yourself, Stokes." It was a gentle whisper, Nicks hands dropped to either side of his neck, and they were softer than Greg thought they would be. Then his lips were on his, tentative, not wanting to push too much, and they were softer than Greg thought too, but then he was kissing Nick back and he didn't hold back anymore. The kiss became harder, heavy breathing, the two pulling one another closer harder, their tongues found their way together and Greg felt weak as Nick's tongue massaged his gently. When they broke apart, Nick looked at him to see his reaction, and was reassured that it was ok. Greg pulled him down for another kiss, and Nick had soon sat back on the couch and pulled Greg on top of him. Greg couldn't stifle a moan at Nick's hands wandering up and down his thighs and eventually moving to his ass, squeezing it hard through Greg's jeans.  
Greg couldn't only touch Nick's chest through his shirt, he started unbuttoning it slowly, and Nick took it off for him, the sight of him taking off his clothes with lustful, dark eyes made Greg want to cum on the spot. He kissed Nick harder and soon they were rocking against one another, frustrated and hard in the confines of their jeans. Greg moved to Nick's neck, then slid onto the floor between his legs as he kissed down his body, unbuckling his belt and jeans.  
"Shit...Greg...." He loved how turned on Nick was, how hard his dick already was, his taste, Nick's reaction to watching Greg suck his dick. He loved all of it.

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum too soon if you don't stop...oh my god...." The last phrase was whispered but Greg just caught it and was now grateful for all those nights he'd been to clubs to pick up guys that vaguely resembled Nick.

"Am I too good for you, Stokes?" Nick didn't even come up with a sarcastic retort, just nodded helplessly and pulled Greg up onto his for another kiss, kicking off his jeans as he did so. Greg's heartbeat started going crazy again once he realised he had a naked and seriously turned on Nick Stokes underneath him, Nick Stokes who he'd loved for years, Nick Stokes who was now pulling off his t-shirt and unbuckling his jeans.

"Come on." He stood up suddenly and pulled Greg with him as they moved into his bedroom, discarding Greg's clothes as they went.  
He was embarrassed as Nick pushed him down onto his bed then looked at him, Greg took the first bold move and let his hand trail down his body until it reached his aching cock. Nick's eyes were dark as Greg stroked himself, just looking at the older man.

"You're a tease, Sanders." He climbed on top of him and they kissed, naked bodies slowly rubbing up against one another. Nick then kissed and licked a trail down Greg's body and took him in his mouth in one swift movement. Greg bit his lip, hard, to keep from swearing loudly and let his hands tangle in Nick's hair, struggling not to force him down on him as far as he'd go. But then Nick was licking down past his balls and Greg couldn't hold in the soft moans that left his lips, especially when Nick licked his fingers and started pushing them in slowly, moving them in and out until Greg was panting heavily and asking Nick to just do it.

"Oh fuck...p-please, Nick."

"Please what?"

"Oh god...do it, please."

"Do what, Greggo?" He glared at him and Nick grinned playfully, fingers moving quicker inside him.

"Fuck me." Nick reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out lube and a condom, part of Greg felt reluctant and Nick gestured to it.

"I'm sure I'm clean, are you?"

"Yeah." Nick threw the condom over his shoulder and laughed with Greg as he squirted lube onto his dick and rubbed it on before pushing into the younger man slowly. Greg felt himself spasm slightly and he fisted his hands into the sheets as Nick gave him a moment to adjust, fully seated inside of him.

"You ok?" Greg just whimpered, unable to string a sentence together, and Nick gave him another heated kiss, starting to move quicker and quicker, building up the pace and the force behind his thrusts as they fucked ruthlessly. Greg's noises being pulled from his lungs became louder and louder, and Nick's grip on his hips tighter. If it hadn't been for the almost unbearable pleasure tearing through him, Greg would have felt completely unaware of himself, only able to focus on Nick's grunts and moans, his expression and the darkness in his eyes.

"Fuck...I don't think...I can't hold on much longer-" Greg couldn't reply, but one more slam into his prostate had him coming in thick ropes over his stomach, and crying out loudly, Nick then came inside him, stuttering thrusts just helping Greg ride out his orgasm. Nick pulled out, with a slight wince from Greg, and flopped down next to him with an exhausted sigh.

"Fuck..." Greg breathed shakily after several minutes of panting, Nick laughed breathily and nodded, rolling over to kiss him.

"I'll say."


	2. Chapter 2

Greg had no idea, until that morning, how drastically one person can affect another's mood, body and emotions, in such a short time.  
He'd woken to a cold, empty bed and a head-splitting hangover. Nick had been gone for a long time.

He hoped to see the other CSI at work, at the same time, he wanted nothing less. When he finally did arrive and change his shirt, he only had to look at Nick for a split second as Grissom sent him off to a homicide on the other side of town with Warrick.  
"So what's with you today? I haven't seen you look this down since Hodges told you that The White Stripes broke up." Greg made a shocked face.

"That wasn't even funny to joke about." Warrick shook his head in amusement.

"C'mon though, seriously." Greg sighed.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Rick. Sorry." The older CSI nodded reluctantly and pulled up outside the crime scene.

A triple homicide would have been bad enough, with the addition of another three bodies discovered across town, all in the same horrific circumstances, the entire department was completely rushed off its feet in order to catch the new found serial killer.  
Greg only passed Nick in the corridor, or in the lab, every time he did he couldn't bear to look at the older CSI.

A hand on Greg's shoulder woke him up with a start. It was Grissom.  
"Greg, go home and get some rest. You've pulled three double shifts now, go home."

"No, no I'm fine. I need to get the results from the saliva from DNA-"

"I'll get them. I've sent Warrick home too, go. If I need you, I'll call you in." Greg sighed but relented and went home, choosing to walk for fear of falling asleep at the wheel.

"Greg!" He turned slowly only to be shoved across the sidewalk by Nick.

"Hey-!" He broke off when a truck went zooming past.

"What the hell, man?!"

"I...I didn't see it, I just..." Nick pulled him to his feet and muttered something about walking him home. Greg was simultaneously happy and sad underneath the thick fog of exhaustion that was dragging him down.

"'M sorry...." Nick shook his head and pushed Greg gently onto his bed, making the younger CSI blush as he remembered the last time that happened.

"Just get some sleep, don't worry about it." He muttered as he left the room, switching off the light. Greg couldn't stay awake long enough to find out wether or not he stayed.

He was awoken by a loud ringing sound and scrambled upright to find his phone, which turned out to be in the back pocket of his jeans, which were folded up on the chair. It was then that he realised Nick must've taken his clothes off, only leaving his boxers and t-shirt on once he'd fallen asleep, because Greg knew all too well that he probably wouldn't have bothered to strip off, let alone fold the clothes up if he had. Warmth spread through him at the thought before he gathered himself together enough to answer the phone.  
"Sanders. Hey Grissom."

"Your DNA results were from Olivia Johnson's brother, Harry Johnson. Catherine did research, Harry Johnson works in the same store as our fifth vic, Kyle Reeves. Kyle Reeves is Johnson's boss. Catherine's pulling him in for questioning." Greg muttered about being there in a few seconds before running out of his bedroom with clothes in hand, changing his boxers as he went, and froze as he saw Nick standing in his living room, buttoning up his shirt. He turned, Greg blushed and pulled his boxers the rest of the way up when the other man's eyes blatantly travelled down his body.

"I...umm, sorry. I didn't know you were here still..." Nick just continued buttoning up his shirt, not breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry about the way I was last night." Greg mumbled in embarrassment, scratching his head awkwardly, his cheeks heated up rapidly when he looked up to see Nick smiling at him softly.

"It's fine. You were exhausted, it was pretty cute actually." Greg stepped into his jeans as Nick walked closer, leaning on the back of the couch that Greg realised he'd obviously slept on when he noticed the spare pillow and blanket draped over it.

"So...we haven't really had the chance to talk."

"I know, it's been so crazy this past week. I...are you ok about...y'know, what happened? Or..." Nick's heart was in his mouth as he awaited the other CSI's reply.

"Honestly? I don't know yet. I...like you, Greg. But I haven't gotten used to that yet." The awkward and stiff, insecure tone to the older man's voice surprised Greg.

"I like you too." Nick smiled, Greg was disappointed to see he looked slightly uncomfortable, and he pulled on his shirt, breaking the tension.

Greg busied himself making coffee and pretended to be concentrating so he didn't have to make awkward conversation with Nick, who was simply leaning against the counter with his arms crossed in that way that highlighted his biceps and made fire curl in Greg's belly.

"Umm, I'm sure I'm gonna regret the decision to ask you this over the next few weeks, but I have to-"

"Shoot, Greg." Greg swallowed down the blush from the innuendo that crept into his head and passed Nick the coffee.

"Ok...how come you left the other night?"

"Ah.." Greg waited expectantly as Nick rocked back and forth on his feet before sighing heavily.

"Look...I said that I haven't gotten used to the idea yet. I mean..after..the other night, I was feeling pretty rattled, Greg. It wasn't anything you did, and I wanted it at the time, and it scared me. To be honest...it still does, and at the time I just had to go home and be alone before I could sort out my thoughts properly." Greg nodded.

"But you...uh...liked it at the time?"

"Hell yeah, and that's what freaked me out." Greg pushed the coffee cups into the sink and reached for his shirt, Nick grabbed his wrist before he could put it on.

"I meant it when I said it wasn't you, don't-"

"I'm not upset. Thanks for being honest," Nick let him go and he wandered around as he got dressed and continued:  
"And hey, I know how you feel. I mean Christ, when I realised I'd fallen in love with you, it took me a whole year to get over it let alone even-" Greg cut off when he faced Nick who had frozen up at his words. He realised then what he'd just admitted, and the gravity of it only sunk in when Nick swallowed and made his excuses before leaving, looking like he was trying his best not to run. Greg cursed quietly and leant his upper body on the counter, banging his head on the hard surface gently.

 

Greg and Warrick were eating a quick lunch in the car whilst driving to Harry Johnson's house when he once again commented on Greg's state of mind.  
"You look like crap, again."

"Oh, really? Yeah, I guess so." He muttered around a mouthful of takeout hamburger.

"You didn't listen to what I just said, did you?" Greg shook his head shamefully and Warrick sighed.

"So Nick stayed round yours the other night?"

"Umm yeah."

"You guys watch the game?"

"Nah-"

"What? Are you insane?!! What were you doing that could've been better than that?!" Greg swallowed thickly.

"Umm...we just crashed." Warrick nodded slowly and smirked slightly, Greg panicked.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"You two are such a pair of old women. What did you think I was laughing at?"

"Oh-uh, n-nothing." It took forty five minutes for his heart to stop hammering.

If he didn't stop being so defensive, people would start figuring out what was going on between Nick and himself. What really scared Greg about that, was that he didn't care himself, his only worry was how the older man would feel about it. Especially given his reaction to Greg's accidental confession earlier in the day.


End file.
